


Double Trouble

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pick something, well a couple somethings, up while grocery shopping. Something you know one of the boys won't be super appreciative off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

“I am going to be in soooo much trouble.” You whisper to yourself as you dial a number on your phone while looking down at the floor. The phone rings a couple of times, then Ray picks up.

“What’s up?”

“I did a bad thing.”

“Do you need a spanking?” You can hear the smile in his voice.

“No, not like that—but now that you mention it… NO. Can’t get distracted. I might be in trouble with Joel. He’s going out tonight with Adam, right?” You walk over to the shared calendar in the kitchen. “What’s today?”

“Friday the 14th.” You can hear him playing a game in the background, Michael yelling at Gavin, and Geoff’s laugh. You smile as you search out the date.

“Yeah, he’s going out tonight. Can you just, um, get home as soon as you get off of work? Like, it’s not an emergency, but you know...”

“Okay, you are really freaking me out,” you hear the controller clatter to his desk, “are you sure it’s not an emergency?” The voices in the back stop.

“Yeah, totally. I’m sorry, it’s not an emergency. It’s just something I’ll need your help with.” You let out a big sigh. “Anyway, what do you want for dinner? It’ll just be us, so… Baked mac & cheese?”

“Hell yeah. You know I love that shit .”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a couple hours then. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

You smile at the phone as you hang up, then look down at the floor. “Soooo much trouble.”

\-----

You sit on the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other; the noodles are cooking on the stove and the sources of your current problems are next to you on the couch sleeping. You sigh and toss the remote down when you can’t find anything to watch. “It’s Friday night, how is there nothing on?” You ask your sleeping companions, they just respond with little snores. Thankfully you hear the keys in the front door, uncurl yourself from the couch, and make your way to the kitchen to check on dinner. Ray walks in just as you reach the kitchen. You smile at each other and he drops his backpack on the floor and heads straight for you.

Ray’s hands start to roam down when he hears a mewling sound. It’s quiet, but distinctly feline. You both freeze and his head pops up to look over your shoulder.

“You are in so much trouble.” You turn slowly in his arms.

“Ray, say hello to Fred.” You both look down at the little ginger kitten sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Seconds pass and a gray kitten runs in, tackling its orange companion. “And George.” You look down at them and bite your lip.

“Please tell me there isn’t a Ron and Ginny waiting in the bedroom.”

You laugh. “No. And there’s no Bill, Percy, or Charlie either.”

“They’re litter trained right?” Ray’s hands slip from your waist and he walks over to the kittens, picking them up.

“Sort of?” You scratch the back of your neck as you look over at him.

“What do you mean sort of?” He looks at you, eyebrow cocked.

“Well, they’re still babies, but they’ve done well all day.” You walk over to the stove and stir the noodles.

“So, where did they come from?” You look over and Fred is trying to climb up onto Ray’s shoulders and George is sitting in his hand, chewing on his thumb. You put the spoon down and walk over, plucking Fred off his shoulders. You head into the living room, and Ray follows behind with George. Kicking off his shoes, Ray sits on the floor and you sit next to him with the small box of toys between you.

“Well, I had to pick up some things at the grocery store today. So I went, and then there’s this little girl out front with a carrier full of kittens. There had to be at least 6 of them, so I sat and played with them, and she told me that she had to get rid of them by the end of the day or her father was going to abandon them.”

“WHAT?”

“RIGHT? At least, that’s what she said. I don’t know why he wouldn’t just take them to the pound but... Anyway, I played with them a bit more, and then I went in and did my shopping. I came back out and these two were the last ones there, and the little girl looked so sad. So, I sat down again to play with them and she said her dad would be back soon to pick her up...”

“And now we have two cats.”

“And now we have two cats.” You repeat, nodding. “I ran to Petsmart and got supplies, then I came home, started dinner, and made some discreet calls around for a vet. I made them an appointment for Monday so they can get checked out, shots, and to set up spay and neuter appointments.”

“Spay and neuter? Which ones the girl?”

“That would be little Miss George.” You grab a shoelace from the box of toys and drag it across the floor, watching both kittens go batty over it. You both sit there playing with them in silence for a couple minutes until you look up at the clock. “I have to get up and make the roux for the cheese sauce. Here,” you thrust the string at him, “your turn.”

You make your way back to the kitchen. Turning on the oven to preheat, you prepare the roux, get the cheese melted, the bread crumbed, then toss it all in the casserole pan. You quickly slip it into the oven and make your way back to the living room where Ray had moved from the floor to the couch, the kittens playing with one of the catnip mice on the floor.

“So, how long till dinner is done?” He asks as you walk over to him on the couch, straddling his lap.

“About 30 minutes.” You kiss his jaw, the stubble making your lips tingle a bit. His hands make their way back to your waist.

“Well, that’s just enough time, isn’t it?” His pushes your hips down as his come up and you moan into his neck. He moves his hands up, grabbing the bottom of your shirt and tugging it up over your head before he tosses it across the room. “Oh no, a bra...”

You giggle. “I went out today, so yeah, a bra.”

Ray dives forward into your cleavage as his hands go for the clasp of your bra. “Brrrrrrrrrrrrbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr—nom-nom-nom-nom.”

You screech as he nibbles at your breasts and brings your bra down. His mouth latches onto a nipple as your bra is tossed across the room. You wiggle your hips against him and lean your face down, your hands grabbing onto his face and pulling him up to your lips. You kiss him, soft at first, then you deepen it as your hands go down, slipping under his shirt—when you feel something at your side. You pull your face away from Ray’s and look over to find Fred sitting, staring at you from the arm of the couch, purring. You feel a tug behind you and turn slightly to find George climbing up Ray’s jeans to get to you.

“Well, this is a pickle.” You look at the cats then at Ray.

“Cat box?” He asks.

“Bathroom.”

“Fantastic, let’s go.” He scoots forward on the couch, forcing you to stand with him. He grabs your hand and drags you to his bedroom, the kittens trying to follow behind. He pulls you in and quickly closes the bedroom door, placing his back against it. You stand by the bed, hands on your hips as he stares at you.

“You have entirely too much clothing on, Ray.” You walk over to him, licking your lips as he watches. Your hands move back under his shirt as you lean forward to kiss along his jaw, down to his neck, his breath hot on your shoulder. You pull his shirt over his head and push him back against the door; your mouth finds his again as your hands move down to his belt. You lightly brush your hand against the front of his jeans as you unzip, causing him to moan and lean against the door. You smile at him, and grabbing onto the belt loops of his jeans, make your way down to your knees, pulling the jeans along with you. You smile up at him from your position on your knees, his erection straining against his boxers, oh so close to your face.

“Christ...” He moans out above you as you lick your lips.

Your hands come up, hook into the top of his boxers, and pull down; still maintaining eye contact with him, you grasp him with one hand and lower your mouth over the head, darting your tongue out to catch the pre-cum that was already forming. His hips buck slightly and you open your mouth and take him in, sucking and bobbing your head slowly as your hand works the base. His hands are in your hair, gently pushing and pulling your head, letting you set the pace but helping you along. He tugs gently up; you take him out of your mouth and look up at him motioning for you to stand. He lets go of your hair and holds his hands out, helping you up. He gently cups your face, his lips coming down on yours in a rush as he pushes you back towards the bed, and steps carefully out of his pile of clothes on the floor. You hit the bed and fall back, Ray landing on top of you and his erection pushing against your stomach; his body moves down, lips grazing over your breasts kissing and sucking around your nipples, his tongue darting out to flick at a nipple and then move away.

“Ray...” You moan out.

He pulls a nipple into his mouth, making you arch your back as he roughly shoves a hand down the front of your shorts. His long fingers search, find your clit, and give you a jolt as he brushes against it, palming you and gliding it between his fingers—once, just once—and then his hand moves out and you whine. He chuckles making his breath roll across your chest as he moves down, his chin dragging across your skin, and his stubble deliciously scraping against you. He grabs onto the top of your shorts and pulls down, just low enough to where he can place his face between your thighs and settle his mouth against the outside of your panties, licking and sucking, teeth grazing as his hands hold down your legs and your hands are knotted in the bedsheets.

“Ray, please.” You breathe out, writhing beneath him.

“Hmm?” He lifts his head looking up at you.

“Please, just fuck me.”

He smiles up at you. “Whatever you want.” He kisses you over your panties, and then slowly slides them off with your shorts. They get tossed across the room, and he goes to the nightstand drawer for a condom. You watch him, lids half closed, ready and waiting as he rolls the condom on. He walks back to the bed and leans down, his hands going under you, and he pulls you down until your ass is on the edge of the bed. Ray stands and looks down at you, then reaches over and pulls a pillow out from under the comforter before lifting you up and putting the pillow under you, tilting you upwards. You moan and smile as he steps between your legs, bending down to kiss you with his hands on either side of you for balance as he rocks his hips forward, rubbing his cock against you. You bring your legs up and wrap them around his waist, locking your ankles behind him and pulling him forward.

“Patience.” He whispers against your lips.

“You know I don’t have patience.” You pull his bottom lip between your teeth and suck on it, using your legs to push and pull him against you. He moves one of his hands down between you and you can feel him positioning himself. You pull him forward again, sighing as he slides in slowly and releasing his lip, now red and swollen. He stands, pulling out as he looks down at you, his hands running up and down your thighs as he pushes back in, a little further than before. In, out, in, out—picking up a little bit of speed each time, his hands still caressing your thighs, until he bottoms out and his pelvis is flush against yours. Sweat is already starting to form on both your foreheads in the Texas heat. You tighten your legs around him, pulling him as deep into you as he could go, moving your hips, grinding into him. “Hurry.” You whisper up at him, his eyes flick to the clock on the nightstand and he nods.

Pulling back, a hand dips low, fingers grazing over your thighs until—your body jolts as he thrusts in and runs his thumb over your clit at the same time. You hear him chuckle as he does it again, getting the same response. Your hands grip the sheets as he starts moving his hips and thumb in unison, feeling your orgasm build up quickly as your thighs squeeze around him, your legs pulling him in hard and fast; you roll your hips, meeting him movement for movement.

“Oh god, Y/N...” He groans out above you. You’re so close, you can feel it, and all you can do is nod at him as you bite your lip. You feel your muscles start to tense, your body turning into a bundle of nerves; your breaths come in short gasps and the room fills with the cound. Then, that fabulous wave washes over you and you cry out his name. Your back arches as your eyes roll back into your head. You body trembling, he moves his hand from your clit and grabs onto your hips, his body tense as little waves continue to wash over you with each pump.

“Come on, cum for me, Ray.” You grab onto his hands and look up at his face as he looks down at you.

“Almost...” He barely gets the word out before his face scrunches up with concentration, you can feel another orgasm building inside you as he slams into you. “Christ!”

You both cum together. Ray is leaning down over you, breathing ragged as he places kisses on your chest, up your neck to your lips before he pulls out. It makes you gasp, then he lays next to you, pulling you into his arms and tucking his chin over your shoulder. You turn your head and smile at him, kissing him again. You just lay there, forehead to forehead, heavily breathing as your bodies ride out the aftershocks.

The moment is broken by a scratching noise at the door. You both get up on an elbow to look over and see two tiny kitten paws of different colors pushed under the door. You fall back and laugh. “He’s really gonna kill me for this.”

“Joel loves cats, I don’t know what you’re so worried about.”

“Oh, I know he loves cats. It’s the cat hair he hates.” Ray is sitting at the edge of the bed, rolling the condom off and grabbing tissues from the nightstand. “I can’t feel my legs, Ray. They’re jello.”

He laughs, “Then, I got the job done right.” He gets up and tosses the condom and tissues, then grabs your shorts off the ground, handing them to you.

“You wanna get my underwear for me too please?”

“Not really.” He picks up his boxers and gets himself dressed as you lie on the bed, just looking over at him.

“So, we’re playing that game are we?” You sit up waggling your eyebrows at him.

“Yup.” He stands at the door fully dressed, arms crossed, watching you.

“Fine. Have it your way.” You shrug and slip your shorts back on, standing on wobbly legs to pull them up all the way. “But, I’m wearing a top this time.” You point at him sternly.

“Of course, but no bra.” He says, smile on his face.

You walk over to him and wrap your arms around his waist, laying your head on his chest. His arms wrap around you and you breathe him in. “Duh, I don’t plan on going anywhere else today. Now move, I have to go find my top and check dinner.”

“Come on, I’m starving.” He turns you both around and opens the door. The sudden movement causes the kittens to scatter, one running to the living room and the other to the bathroom.

“Make sure to close your door. Don’t want them getting into things.” You walk down the hall to the living room to collect your shirt and check dinner.

“Got it.” Ray closes the door behind him and follows you close behind. You quickly find your shirt under the coffee table, and a quick look around shows George has taken up residence in your bra.

“Just don’t chew on it.” You say to her as you scratch under her chin, making her purr like a broken chainsaw. Dinner’s ready to come out of the oven by the time you make your way over to it, the oven beeping obnoxiously. Ray fixes a quick salad for both of you as you take the pan out and gather plates. You guys had tried to eat in the living room, but you were swarmed before you could even take your first bite. So the two of you eat at the table, watching the kittens play fight, tear up and down the hallway, run up the couch, and then zoom and skid into the kitchen.

“So, how was work?”

“Work,” he chuckled. “Got some editing done while Geoff was upstairs doing some voice work, filmed an LP, and then watched them film a couple scenes for a new short.”

“Oh, fun! I can’t wait for the new season of RvB; last season almost killed me. So, I guess that means Joel was doing some voice work today as well?”

“Probably, I’m not sure. I do know he was in the short, though.”

“Don’t tell me about it! Hopefully it comes out soon.” You guys chat the rest of the way through dinner; the three of you had finally all gotten the weekend off at the same time and were trying to come up with ways to spend it besides sitting around the house. When dinner is finished you start to clean up while Ray gets ready to start up his stream for the night. “Still grinding?” You ask with a grimace.

He sighs, “Yeah, but I’m almost done thankfully. You got any grinding of your own to do?” It was your turn to sigh.

“I just have to go over this proposal my boss wrote and make it sound like an educated adult wrote it.” You grab your briefcase from the hall closet and walk over to the couch so you can spread out.

“Gross, adult work.” He makes a disgusted noise and turns back to his gaming setup.

You laugh at his reaction as you slip your glasses on and take a file from the case. “That’s exactly what I say.”

Ray starts in on his stream, talking and answering questions while working on his achievement as you sit editing. The kittens had worn themselves out and were laying together in the middle of the living room in your bra; you look up just in time to see Ray taking a picture of them. “You guys should see the picture I just took of these great pussies I have next to me.”

You toss a wadded up piece of paper at his head. “Don’t put that on twitter,” you hiss, “Joel follows you and he’s always checking twitter when he’s out drinking.”

“Oh no, Y/N! The stream can hear you, they know you’re here now. You gotta come say hi.” You laugh and get up to go stand beside Ray.

“Hey guys, how’s everyone doing tonight?” You read through some of the replies. “No, sorry, I won’t be on tonight with Ray. Got my own work to do tonight. Though, depending on how long he streams and how long work takes me, I might be able to come over and chat later.” You read some more replies and laugh, “We love you guys, too. Y’all have fun, I gotta get back to work.” You kiss Ray on the cheek and go back to your couch and the paperwork with a sigh.

An hour later, Ray is almost done grinding but you’re done with your paperwork. “Finally!” You shout up at the ceiling as you shove your paperwork back into their folder, making both Ray and the kittens jump. You jump up off the couch and dance into the kitchen, going for the liquor cabinet.

“Uh-oh, guys. She’s going for the hard stuff. You’re gonna have to deal with drunk Y/N for the next hour.”

“Hey, drunk Y/N is pretty damn fun.” You say as you pull the vodka out and go to the fridge for the soda, you can hear Ray chuckling. “What?”

“The stream missed drunk Y/N and are very excited she’s making an appearance.”

“Well, they gotta give her about 15-20 minutes. Until then they get regular Y/N.”

“You know, I don’t think they mind.” Ray smiles over at you as you grab a can of Sprite from the fridge and a glass, then make your way over to the desk, sitting on the floor and dragging your play laptop out from the side.

“Alright, just give me a minute to boot up.” You finally get on and you and Ray spend the next hour chatting with his fans and messing with each other while you sit and drink.

It’s almost 9pm and you’re completely gone, or as gone as you allow yourself to get around Ray. You lay on the floor, the kittens playing with your hair as you giggle. “Okay guys, we’ve lost her, and I am… Done with this achievement!” He tosses his controller on the desk and raises his hands up in the air. You sit up, your hair everywhere, and clap. “You up for some drunk gaming?”

“With you? Always!” He starts setting up a game as you drag the living room chair over, the kittens chasing and jumping onto the back of it. You plop down and he tosses you your controller as the cats move into your lap. “What’re playin’?”

“How about some Mario?”

“Yes, I love Mario.” It comes out in a hiss. You hunker down in the chair, cats on your stomach and chest. “No one tell me how bad I suck though, I’m impaired.” You guys sit playing, laughing and chatting for another couple hours; it's a little after 11 by the time you both start drifting off playing the game.

"Welp. I think it's bedtime guys. We just fell asleep on ya. It was fun, and we'll see you guys around!" Ray says goodnight to a couple regulars and starts turning everything off as you clean up the living room a bit; the kittens had played while you guys did and were now back to sleeping in your bra.

"I think I lost that bra." You say mournfully looking down at them; Ray puts an arm around your shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back once they outgrow it." He turns on the outside light for Joel and leaves the entry light on as well and steers you to the hallway. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" You point to Joel's bedroom.

"Big bed. With you and Joel." You look up at him and drunkenly smile.

"Sounds like a plan." You both sleepily crawl into bed, you in the middle, leaving the other side of the bed for Joel to fall into when he got home and into his pajamas. You fall asleep quickly wrapped in Ray’s arms.

You’re awoken a couple hours later by Joel climbing into bed. You turn over in Ray’s arms to face Joel and place a lazy kiss on his lips. "You have a good night?"

"Uh huh," he grunts back. His eyes are already closed but he tangles his arms with Ray's to cuddle you as well. "But, I saw the cats." He says into your hair, "You will be in so much trouble in the morning when I'm sober." You look up at him and see him looking down at you with one squinted eye and smile.

"Love you too." He kisses the top of your head and you both drift off. 


End file.
